


I Was So In Love With You, Too

by PewDiePie



Series: I Was So In Love With You [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, I Love You, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Poem Story, Sad Ending, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: A poem story about how Naruto loved Sasuke and wished he would've told Sasuke of his feelings.





	

I really hate to remember  
what I never did do…  
I should have made you stay that day…  
I was so in love with you.

It was so hard not to like you,  
because you were just so perfect.  
But I thought I wouldn't have a chance…  
I did not think I was really worth it.

But I had some hope  
after I actually met you;  
you were so nice to me…  
I wanted to befriend you…

You were so pretty then,  
with your dark hair and eyes,  
and your pale skin and rare smile…  
I couldn't believe it when I'd realized…

I had fallen…  
I'd fallen in love with you…  
It came as a shock;  
I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to tell you,  
but I didn't know if I could…  
And then some months later,  
I decided I would.

It was just, that…  
the day before I planned to tell you…  
you came to see me at my home.  
I wished I known what you were going to do.

The way you had looked at me then…  
It really looked like you were sad.  
Your eyes, they said, "I love you."  
But you said, "You're the best I never had."

You left without another word,  
and that was the last time that I saw you.  
And I now know that you loved me back and  
I just wish I could've told you.

Then I learned the real truth –  
you had thought I loved another...  
I wish I had known this sooner, because...  
We could've been with each other...

What hurts me the most now,  
is that you never knew  
that there was never another, Sasuke.  
Because I was so in love with you, too.

-

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was sad too. Oops. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
